


Perks Of The Elite Team

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Everyone is involved - Freeform, M/F, Multi, Smut, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/F/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: The first time Emily almost sees the team’s little arrangement in action, one of their own is missing and possibly dead, another, tormented.Her last job was nowhere near this interesting.





	1. The Arrangement

Emily was surprised when two of her new teammates quickly caught her by her arms the moment the meeting was over and all but hauled her to the analyst’s private office. In a chair, she finally asked. “What’s going on?”

 “We need to explain some things to you. About the team.” the blondes exchanged a look before JJ finished. “And Hotch.”

Brows up. “Hotch?”

 “Look.” Garcia joined in. “He has an open-door policy. A very open-door policy. On cases, he always makes sure he’s in a room that has an adjoining room next to it. He will never mention it, ever, but he is never opposed to sharing a room and he doesn’t care who has the next room.”

 “Why?”

 “Part of his looking after us all, as a team...he's very tactile.” JJ continued. “Very. As in, if someone wants to crawl into bed with him to snuggle, you don't even have to ask. If you want more...well...that's okay too.”

Emily felt her jaw drop. “Like...sex? You all have sex with him?”

 “Well not all of us.” It was back to Garcia. “Never Gideon, he always gets a room as far away as possible. And never Morgan either.”

 “Okay...what about the agent I replaced?”

Both women shrugged. “Not that we know of, but there have been others before.”

 “So... you two and….Reid? All sleep with Hotch?”

 “Sometimes. And I rarely travel with the team, so I've only been with him in a hotel maybe twice.” Penelope confirmed.

 “It happens not on cases too?”

They nodded.

 “Wow.” she sat back in her seat. “So, the rooms?”

 “If you are interested, or possibly interested, on any given case, you can choose one of the rooms. It doesn't commit you to anything, though you could end up seeing someone else being intimate.”

 “So, you guys wanted to warn me?”

 “Look. If you never turn up, Hotch will never even bat an eye about it. Like we said, Morgan has zero interest and he's Hotch's second in command, the guy he trusts to make calls when he can't.”

 “I'm going to have to think about this.”

==

During her first case traveling with the whole team, Emily kept in mind when the two women had shared as she trailed behind their boss to the front desk of the hotel they’d been set up in. Doing her best to not look too interested, she leaned against the counter beside him as Hotch secured their rooms, making sure two shared an internal door.

As the team went upstairs, keys were passed out. Gideon went up one more floor than everyone else while Morgan turned left as the rest turned right. Her own key in her hand, Emily let herself into her room, across from Hotch, and let the door shut behind her.

She wasn’t sure what to make of this arrangement it seemed the team had.


	2. The First Time

The first time Emily almost sees the team’s little arrangement in action, one of their own is missing and possibly dead, another, tormented.

The team abandoned their things at the hotel when they rushed out to rescue JJ and Reid and no one actually slept while the latter was gone, but Prentiss had followed the sound of soft voices, ones that didn’t fit in with the chatter from locals and the rest of the team, until she was nervously standing with her back pressed against the side of a detached garage. She could tell JJ had been crying as the pair spoke softly and then the soft, wet sound of kissing. When one of the pair gave out a soft rumble of a moan, her eyes fell shut, picturing what they must look like in the darkness. A rustling of leaves had Prentiss opening her eyes again just as the pair reappeared, headed back toward the house.

==

When they scoop Reid out of a grave two nights later, it’s Hotch who ends up carrying him up the steep hill, Morgan and Gideon hurrying ahead to clear the way. It’s also Hotch who crawls into the back of the ambulance without so much as asking if that’s what their youngest agent wants and as the doors close, Prentiss manages to catch a glimpse of the unit chief leaning down over the gurney for something she can’t see. A kiss? Another embrace?

Reid isn’t discharged until after breakfast the following day and Hotch makes the declaration that they aren’t flying back until the day after, citing Reid’s head injuries and seizure as reason enough to ground them for twenty-four hours. Back at the hotel, no one bats an eye as their resident genius is ushered directly into Hotch’s room and Emily watches as both Garcia and JJ take the one next door.

Prentiss doesn’t join them, but it turns out she shares a wall not only with the shower of Hotch’s room, but also the wall the beds are attached to. She worked out that Reid must have been given a bath, the sound of water followed by the unclear sounds of two voices, before her afternoon is a chorus of the sounds of Reid coming more than once. She’s almost to the point of shoving her pants down past her hips and handling the hum building in her body when the creeks move from the bed down the wall to her left to the one directly behind her head.

There are two voices now, joining Hotch’s rumble, decidedly female. The cries blend together and Emily can’t separate who he’s fucking and who he’s eating out and it’s so hot that she can’t be bothered to take the two seconds to shove her pants off now and instead opts to shove one hand down the front, rubbing herself off to the sounds of her boss pleasuring two of her new coworkers.

Her last job was nowhere near this interesting.


	3. The First Step

Emily puts that day out of her mind until the team ends up in California where she has to stand beside Hotch in a burn ward and talk to a dying woman, the smell she knows will linger with her for days. In the hospital, she wonders how he does it, Hotch is perfectly himself talking to the victim, bottomless compassion and empathy and the sights and smells don’t even seem to phase him. Once they’re back in the SUV, Hotch digs through his briefcase and hands her something before starting the vehicle, she looks at it and give him a curious look.

“I didn’t think about it earlier, vapo-rub around this nostrils helps with the smell.”

“Is this what you used?”

“No.”

She doesn’t press any further, but as the case wears on, JJ and Reid both reach for the small jar at different times as well.

Back at the hotel she watches everyone head to their own rooms and catches a look of sadness on Hotch’s face as he watches them down the hall. Once the coast is clear, Emily gets the spare room key off of JJ and lets herself in.

It’s a hotel room like any other, two double beds and a modest amount of chain-hotel décor. The door between the two rooms is open and she can see glimpses of her boss winding down for the evening. He must have heard her come in because as soon as he’s in sweats and a shirt, he enters the room and hesitates, momentarily surprised by who it is.

“Emily.” He greets simply.

She blushes. “I, uh, you looked upset.”

Her observation surprises him more than her appearance and it shows in his face. “I’m okay.”

She shrugs. “Well, I thought I’d sleep here tonight.” Faking casualness, she drops onto one side of a bed and grabs the remote. “I wonder what’s on TV tonight, wanna find out?”

His hesitation, like his surprise before, is more pronounced this time, but he does climb on the bed and settle shoulder to shoulder with her. They both hold that position for the duration of a show before take-out is ordered and sheets are turned down. In the end, Emily finds herself falling asleep playing little spoon with strong arms wrapped around her. She suspects it’s a thing that could become addictive.

Two nights, Emily sleeps curled into Hotch’s arms peacefully but the third promises no such rest. Aaron is distracted as they ready for bed, door open between them. By now they’ve both caught accidental glances of one another naked, but nothing intentional. Their first hour of slumber is quiet until the nightmares come.

Emily wakes to the flinging of arms and strangled shouts of someone under attack. It takes her a minute to wake enough to realize her bedmate is having a nightmare. Two easy to conceal bruises and the start of a headache later, she’s gotten him awake enough to calm him down.

By morning the headache is in full swing, the bruises she makes sure he doesn’t see are in full bloom, and Hotch looks like it was his own family in those house fires.

As they fly home, she wonders how a team of profilers could miss one of their own being so in need.


	4. Joining In

When Gideon finally goes off the reservation and vanishes beyond even the reaches of Penelope Garcia, Prentiss doesn’t care because she is determined to not be involved in the fall of Aaron Hotchner. What she hasn’t anticipated was Hotch turning up at her door looking wounded but eager and then Reid’s own wounded look over his mentor being gone.

When they arrive, Strauss curtly tells them the hotel rooms are their responsibility, so the pair silently agree to rent one together. Room for two turns into room for three and Emily spends her night watching the inverse of what she’d listened to months before.

Reid trembles as his eyes cut toward her and back to Hotch, silently asking if he is free to do as he pleases. Hotch’s only reply is to bring the younger man close to the sole chair in the room before helping him kneel on the floor. Prentiss watches from the bed as her boss strips naked, collecting towels to protect the furniture before taking a seat. At first the younger man simply rests his body in Aaron’s lap, arms around his waist and face pressed into his thigh but as the evening wears on and darkness takes over all the parts of the room the small bed lamp can’t touch, the resting turns to mournful crying. Still, Hotch remains quiet, fingers stroking through the younger man’s hair.

Emily’s five chapters into her book when Hotch groans. She looks up to see Spencer has at some point started mouthing the cock resting before him, the member now responding to the touch. Neither man is moving almost at all and she can see in clear view as flaccid dick stiffens and turns upward. As Spencer begins to suck at it earnestly, his crying picks up again and the sight somehow reminds her of an infant nursing itself to calmness and she wonders if this isn’t almost the same thing.

When the room starts to get warm, Prentiss lets her book fall to the side, giving up the pretense of ignoring them, and shoves the covers away. She’s hot now, and horny, and she can tell the pair are far from done. Her heels are digging into the mattress to stop herself from spontaneously combusting and she must make a noise because in the next moment, Hotch’s gaze is locked on hers and his face is slack as he comes without another sound, letting Reid milk him until he’s calm again.

She knows that this is a bigger commitment to taking part in the team’s…thing…than cuddling ever was. Her eyes widen as Aaron smoothly lifts Spencer up from the floor, turning him until the younger man is settled in his lap, back to chest. Hotch then begins the slow process of stripping the thin body naked and Emily is mesmerized by the new cock in the room, longer and thinner than the last. She wonders how to broach the subject- ‘ _please may I swallow that cock’_ seems too bold somehow.

“Emily.” Hotch whispers and it sounds like a canon in the room. When she looks up to him, he curls a finger, beckoning her close. Her combustion has settled back to a persistent ache as she crosses the room and sinks to the floor, losing all but her bra and underwear on the way. Spencer’s dick is a beautiful thing, a masterpiece, one she makes plans to study more in the future, but now, tonight, she hits her knees and swallows him whole, instantly setting off the writhing and bucking of smooth skin and taught muscles.

While Aaron seems to be a quiet lover, _do they refer to each other as lovers?,_ Spencer is far from it and every twitch, every movement is joined by a cry or moan. She’s so focused on the cock in her mouth that she misses it until it’s nearly too late. She’s been teasing Reid for a long time, bringing him close and then backing off, when she begins to massage his balls and then the soft skin and tight hole behind them. Only, she can’t get to the skin and hole because nestled desperately against it is another hard cock. It surprises and arouses her even more, finding it there. She shifts her weight and takes the base of Spencer’s cock in one hand and what she can reach of Hotch’s in the other before stroking them simultaneously, still sucking Spencer down until he reaches that point of no return again but this time she doesn’t back off. Against Hotch, Reid’s whole body arches and goes rigid as he pulses into her mouth and then, finally, he sags for a final time.

The room is silent again except for their heavy breathing and, going mad now, Emily sits back on her ass and watches as Hotch stands smoothly, depositing Spencer into one of the beds, leaving him to sprawl, before turning back to face her. His impressive dick is jutting out in front of him and her eyes are drawn to it, almost mesmerized by it as much as how simply confident he is in being naked and aroused in front of her. She knows she needs relief, but isn’t sure she’s ready yet to commit to being all in and judging by the look on his face, he’s already worked that out. Without a word, he crawls into the remaining empty bed and pulls the covers back for her, waiting.

When she finally joins him, she’s stripped naked and the sheets are cool against her arousal-warmed flesh. There’s a moment of worry when he pulls a condom out of the drawer that he must have stored there at some point, but he rolls back to her and murmurs _less mess_ in her ear and somehow, she understands that he means he isn’t pushing her into anything.

It isn’t sex, what happens next, but they both get off before falling asleep. They rut together, mouths sucking as hands wander. Finally, blessedly, his masculine hands find her clit and folds and two middle fingers sink deep as his thumb works to hurtle her over the precipice, his own hips desperately grinding into hers. She comes spectacularly and feels as well as hears him come a moment later, feels the throb of his hot flesh against hers. He rolls away and she whimpers when his fingers pull out but the image of him lifting them to his face, sucking them clean even as he moves to go wash up, it follows her into her dreams.


	5. Fully Committed

This first time it happens properly, Emily’s pissed enough to go for blood. Their coming together comes after he’s shot her down over wanting to help an orphaned girl and she can’t help but wonder if she’s hit some sort of nerve but that comes later when she’s realizing she will be doing a walk of shame through the FBI building to her car.

They had made it back to Quantico by remaining in their respective proverbial corners, but once there, the buffer of other worker bees is gone. The sixth floor is empty when she storms into Hotch’s office, ready for round two of how his implications cut through her, what she hasn’t planned on was him anticipating her moves.

The blinds to the bullpen are already drawn and he catches her mid-stride through the doorway, using her momentum to make a complete circle, slamming her to the wall, shutting and locking the door beside them before she has a chance to recover. They fight, but as two people who know the fight will ultimately end in orgasm for at least one of them. At one point they’re in the dark looking out the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the base and he’s behind her, one hand under her blouse and bra while the other in down her pants, rubbing her off while asking her if the risk of doing it in front of the window made her wetter. Getting his answer without her saying a single word.

Hotch has a bit of a kink for his own power, she discovers, but not if the partner is passive. He likes a bit of bite, so Emily obliges. He’s brought her off twice before he loses even the first piece of his suit and that pisses her off even more so when she gets his top half naked, she makes sure to scratch and score. She wants him to remember this night for a long while. He’s distracted again and she gets her chance, she sucks and bites right at the tender spot in the dip of his collar bone, right at the base of his throat and feels the tang when she just breaks the skin. The satisfaction of knowing it is right where the perfect knot of his tie rests makes up for his next move which is to hold her over his desk with one hand while donning a condom with the other, cock finally pushing between her thighs as he drapes over her back. “May I?”

Emily looks back at his in confusion before realizing that even this far, he’s still waiting for explicit permission before crossing that line. Damned Southern gentleman. “Fuck me, if you’re man enough.” She bites back and loves the almost animalistic look that takes over his face.

His dick slams in to the hilt in one slide and she gasps at the intrusion but doesn’t get time to recover before he’s pulling out and repeating again. She’s going to have bruises, but she doesn’t care as he reaches around and starts in again on her clit. She tries to hold off as long as she can, but he knows what she’s up to and picks up the pace, holding his own release off until her body finally begins to quiver.

The next thing she remembers is being draped over the desk, muscles weak, as Hotch appears in her view. He stops close enough to touch before dragging the full condom off and typing the end, dropping it into the trashcan boldly, waiting for a comment.

She doesn’t disappoint. “Well, at least now I know there are no holes in it.” She stands upright as she sneers and then realizes too late that it was the wrong thing.

In an instant, he looks wounded and so very small, eyes focusing on the carpet. “I never want to hurt you. Or anyone else. I’m sorry…” He almost seems to shrink into himself as he collects most of her things and places them gingerly on the desk like some sort of offering.

“My underwear?” She asks.

His eyes avert to the scrap of fabric on a chair. “They’re too far gone. I’m sorry.”

Emily doesn’t care about the nudity, they’re too far past that now, as she rounds the desk and takes his face. “No, Aaron. I’m sorry. I didn’t think, okay? And the underwear…they didn’t die in vain.” His eyes are on her as she redresses, already feeling the stiffness settling in as she silently leaves his office and then the floor.


	6. Former Glory

Part of Dave is absolutely delighted to be returning to the BAU and his former protegee. That feeling lasts until he knocks on the younger man’s door the first night in the hotel and he is introduced to ‘the arrangement’ in a much different way than Emily had been. Aaron’s in a hotel supplied robe when he opens the door, letting Rossi in with a shrug. At first Dave sees the telling bulge in the front and his own prick begins to stiffen, but two steps later he finds the team’s media liaison spread on the bed, naked and open, and he realizes the dick isn’t for him.

Without another word, Hotch climbs back on the bed and onto the blonde, whispering in her ear before tossing off the robe and sinking into the folds. They’re rough and noisy and the display both angers and arouses their audience and he takes the liberty of pulling himself free of his jeans and stroking.

Dave sags against the wall as the pair reach their joined climax and he increases the pumping of his hand until, with a series of grunts, he comes, making a mess of himself and the floor around him. It’s a bit beneath him to try and catch the mess in his hand to lick it clean, come in his mouth has never held any appeal for him. Even when he’d frequented a bed with Aaron, he never would swallow. He’s breathing hard, eyes firmly shut, when suddenly there’s a mouth cleaning his limp dick, cleaning drops of his essence from the front of his jeans. Looking down, he watches silently until Aaron looks up from his subservient position.

JJ later tells Emily about watching Aaron go from dominating her on the bed to crawling to Dave’s feet and using his mouth to clean the older man up. Together they speculate about it.

==

The deal, Dave learns quickly, is that the whole team knows, but none of the team speaks of it. Their own private version of fight club. He wonders if this arrangement has contributed to the downfall of Hotch’s marriage, it surely never helped his, and then he wonders if it’s his own fault.

Over the next weeks, Dave learns about the second room and takes advantage once, though he and Aaron never touch again.


	7. Witnessing Love

All Emily is thinking about as she’s covering Reid with _his own_ _gun_ while he’s walking toward an angry teen holding _a fucking assault rifle_ is that she can practically hear Hotch readying to kill him. She just has to keep him alive long enough for him to get the change.

It’s early enough afterward to fly home the same day, but it’s also obvious in Hotch’s tight pacing and clenched jaw that that isn’t going to be happening. Sure enough, he drags them all to a motel and rents four rooms for the six of them before grabbing one key of the eight, Reid’s collar, and tearing off toward the room.

By the time Emily gets into the second room, Spencer is naked and tied, face down, on the bed, ass already glistening with the slick of lube poured there, while Aaron is pacing angry circles along the room. He’s agitated and mumbling to himself and she can see the worry on Reid’s face. He knows what’s coming and he trusts the older man to not hurt him too much, but he’s never seen him this angry before.

Emily is naked before she has time to think about it, crawling up on the bed on her back beside her friend. “Take me first, Aaron.” She offers herself. Perhaps if he can get the worst of his pent-up rage out, things with Reid will go smoother.

Aaron takes up the offer almost without thought, pinning her arms down and shoving into her hot, drenched folds with an intensity she’d never experienced before. She knows he won’t finish with her, not tonight, but that’s okay. She gets close, but not close enough, so when Aaron suddenly pulls out, his prick slick with her juices, and spreads Reid’s ass apart so he can sink in, Emily feels no shame in using her own hands to finish the job. Two fingers into her core while the other hand rubs her clit desperately, beside her Spencer is crying out as Hotch rushes to his own end, leaving them both behind.

He doesn’t untie the younger man’s arms when he flips him to his back, instead Hotch backs up. “Ride him. Bring you both off.”

Emily complies and mounts the cock jutting toward the ceiling. It’s thinner but longer than the one that had just been in her and it hits her further up, making her hiss. She lifts up to sink down again and suddenly there are arms wrapped around her waist and hands moving down to her core. She gasps when one hand finds her clit and starts a slow massage, but it’s the other hand that presses two fingers up and in, alongside Reid’s dick, that makes her cry out. Soon, she’s riding hard over them both and coming hard, crying out as she sinks back into Aaron’s arms.

Later when she wakes, the union happening beside her in the bed is less feral and more intimate. She wonders if they even know.


	8. Different Intimacy

Emily decides New York is a clusterfuck. And given their line of work, that’s saying something.

They’re chasing their tails both around the clock and the city until a little bomb nearly puts a big hole in the middle of their created family and the idea that they came that close makes their fragility slam home and she has to blink back tears that burn clear down to her chest.

In the end, two team members are nearly blown into nothingness and it overshadows a third who doesn’t look quite happy at her own good news. Torn between the three, Emily first checks on JJ and despite her friend’s words, she can see something lingering in her eyes that she can’t seem to pull from her. Leaving the mother-to-be to her calls to Will, Emily searches the hotel until she finds Morgan in the workout room pounding on a bag and she leaves him without a word.

Upstairs again, she discovers that Hotch, as injured as he is, is not alone. He is, however, laying flat on his back in a bed much more compliant than he was in the ER for the doctor. But Penelope Garcia has that effect on people.

The night is about intimacy and care and Hotch relents and allows it because aside from being not an idiot, his head is killing him, and he feels like he’s taken a ride in a dryer.

 Emily strips down for comfort and curls protectively against him while Garcia waits for room service to bring up the soup and other things she ordered. In the quiet of the evening, she spoon feeds her boss, making sure nothing has a chance to drip down his chin. Once both women are satisfied that he’s eaten enough, then it’s into the bath he goes, Penelope sponging him clean like a child while Emily finds his prescriptions for pain he’s tried to hide in his go-bag. He doesn’t want to take them, but when either woman speaks louder than a whisper, it’s like an icepick to the head and he relents.

Sometime in the night, Hotch wakes in pain and dizzy and he quickly shifts from mortified that the women are there to thankful as they help him get through it and get re-medicated without him having to open his eyes. Back in bed, the curl up along either side of him and he finds himself relaxing under their caresses. He can’t remember the last time he shared a bed with a woman and was just cared for.


	9. Love Lost

JJ is thankful that Hotch agrees to take the case and when it’s over and the real killer is handled, she shares with him the pain behind her insistence, reaches out to offer him some assurance that the pain of loss will fade in time. Her chest squeezes when, for the first time that she can ever remember, he turns and pulls the dividing curtain closed, blocking them from the view of everyone else.

When he turns back around, the tears filling his eyes are thicker and his chin is trembling and JJ swallows, waiting for him to make the first move. Hesitantly, he closes the small space between them, pulling her close and for a while all they do is embrace as silent tears fall. Eventually, once their tea has gone cool, JJ pulls back and looks up at him and he leans in, brushing their lips together.

It’s never been a rule, no relations on the jet, but it’s been a courtesy. Respecting those who are not interested, never forcing someone to be involved when they don’t want to be. They’re both hurting from loss however and that seems to override any qualms they might normally have and JJ finds herself sitting on the counter, a calloused hand pushing past her bra to grip her breast while another is up her skirt, finding its way past her panties.

Part of her wants to cry over the loss of her sister and childhood best friend, the pain having been brought to the surface again, and the other part wants to cry out her feelings for the man dropping to his knees between hers. She can feel him trembling as he tugs her hips forward so his face can bury itself in her heat. His tongue and teeth bring her rocketing to her end and she breathes deeply to remain quiet despite knowing full well that everyone else _knows_ what they’re doing, if not by their panting then by the fact it’s only a half curtain and Hotch is _kneeling_ on the floor. As she finishes, she glanced down at him and can see his erection straining proudly against his trousers and knows by the look in his eyes that he isn’t going to let her help. Carefully returning her feet to the floor, JJ straightens her clothes and starts to help him up when he pulls her close, hugging her with his face buried in her stomach.

“I know.” He doesn’t elaborate but instead places a kiss to the spot where Henry used to kick her senseless before standing and pressing another to the corner of her mouth. “And I understand.”

She nods, meeting his eyes before smoothing her top again and slipping out, letting the curtain fall closed again. When she hears the lavatory door click shut a minute later, she sinks into the seat closest to the galley and waits, listening to the soft sobs of a man broken by life and finally, too long later, she barely makes out the familiar shuddered moan of his desperate completion.

A tear tracks down her cheek, both for her sister and for the man who’s lost so much.


	10. Different Together

In Alaska, anyone not a part of the team would have thought Rossi would have claimed the solo room as his own, but the team knew better. Hotch has his own room until Garcia watches a man die in the darkness, then it’s not Morgan she’s clinging to, it’s her beloved leader. The first night, she’s curled into a ball, distraught, while he wraps himself around her as if to protect her from all of that is evil in the world. The second night, they touch through the night, neither one getting off but both feeling better for just not feeling alone.

Their last night, it’s a different story. Penelope is ready to go home, even though going home means an entire day lost inside a flying soda can. When Hotch crawls into the bed beside her an hour after she’d retired, she opens her arms and waits and is not disappointed.

Aaron is delighted when he finds she’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt she’d stolen from him years ago. Absolutely nothing. He strips down so he’s similarly dressed and begins by massaging her back, then her front, relaxing her until she’s laying before him with a soft smile on her face.

He straddles her thighs and rests his hands either side of her head and just takes her in. JJ and Emily fight him, they leave scratches and bruises, but Penelope is a different sort of animal. She’s gentle through and through in a way he absolutely adores, and he can’t help but want to be better for her.

His cock is slow to come around but that doesn’t bother either of them, this isn’t about sex really, though they both know that’s how it will end. Hotch kisses her gently, worshiping her and her body as he covers every inch of her. He knows she has periods of disliking her body, she complains about being compared to the other two and on those days, he takes the time to show her how beautiful he thinks she is, how wonderful she is just as she is.

Tonight, he holds back until she’s about to start begging, it’s never good to make Penelope beg, gently, he lines his prick up and slowly nudges it in, inch by inch, until he’s filling her completely. He moves slowly and with the upmost of care, he doesn’t want to call it making love, but deep down that’s what it is. It takes them until the sun is starting to rise and when she finally comes, it’s gentle and with soft ‘oh’s’ as he holds back until she’s pliant beneath him. Finally, as dawn breaks, Hotch lets himself ride the crest and he comes, just as gently, there is no shouting or proclamations.

Later, after they spent the flight back curled together while no one comments, he sends her flowers because that’s what they do and as far as he knows, no one else knows about it. Penelope is important to him in so many ways and he wants to be sure she knows she’s not only loved, but worshipped.


	11. The One Who Makes Him Scream

Dave rarely got involved in the arrangements the team had, though from time to time he did show up to enjoy the show. That lasted until a case from his past reared his ugly head.

He’s pissed when it’s all over and his body is thrumming. The team is wary of being near him just from the anger rolling off of him, so he’s surprised when three of them are in the adjoining room when he turns up at Aaron’s door, though they stay put and don’t come in. He and Aaron tussle, both wanting some dominance until it becomes obvious that Aaron’s just doing it to get Dave worked up because as soon as he is, the younger man shifts gears and gives in.

Aaron’s on his hands and knees on the bed when Dave lines up and sinks into his hole, making him cry out. Fingers press hard into his hips as the burn and pull of it makes him gasp and cry out. He knows he has a reputation with the others for being quiet in bed, but when Dave takes him, it’s a different story altogether. Dave brings out his voice. They shout and growl and keen until Dave is desperately crying out as he comes, filling Aaron’s ass. He knows the younger man hasn’t come yet as he pulls out and so he does something he knows Aaron used to enjoy in their younger years, he sits on the bed and guides him into his lap, jacking Aaron off until he’s arching and crying out, trembling hole leaking come back into Dave’s lap until it’s Aaron’s come covering them both.

Totally spent, Dave looks up finally and realizes three faces are watching them from the doorway, all looking very aroused and he wonders if they ever have sex with one another or just Aaron. As the night wears on, he gets his answer.


End file.
